


Робин Гуд

by Tinka1976



Series: Myth Сhallenge 2018 [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinka1976/pseuds/Tinka1976
Summary: Локи читает историю Робин Гуда и задаётся вопросом.





	Робин Гуд

— Что-то я не совсем понял…

Когда Тони услышал этот задумчивый тон, ему захотелось схватиться за голову, но одновременно он испытал и азарт. Страсть Локи к поглощению печатного слова казалась неутолимой, он читал всё подряд. Мало того, он ещё и вопросы задавал. Обычно с подвохом.

— Если ты по поводу луков и стрел, поговори лучше с нашим Леголасом, — попытался перевести стрелки Тони.

— Нет, с этим мне как раз всё понятно, — отмахнулся Локи, даже не уточнив, кто такой Леголас. — Вот тут сказано… — палец обвиняющим жестом упёрся в страницу раскрытой книги. — «Робин Гуд был благородным разбойником».

— Ну… — Тони почесал в затылке и плюхнулся на диван рядом с Локи. — Да.

— Почему?

— Эммм… Как там… Грабил богатых, отдавал бедным. Это благородно. Вроде как…

— Почему?

— Обычные разбойники присваивают награбленное. А Робин Гуд брал у тех, у кого много еды и денег, и раздавал тем, кто в этом нуждался. Бескорыстие. Как-то так.

Локи помолчал, осмысливая это и наматывая прядь волос на палец.

— Значит, если я, допустим, нападаю на Мидгард, потому что у вас два камня бесконечности, ну и вы ими пользоваться не умеете, но это другой вопрос… Так вот, я нападаю на Мидгард, забираю не всё, а только половину, — Локи поморщился, — и не оставляю себе, а отдаю тому, у кого камней нет, это благородно? — он недоверчиво выгнул бровь.

— Нет!

— А если им очень нужно?

— Нет! — решительно помотал головой Тони.

— Тогда вынужден заметить, что предложенная тобой концепция благородства никуда не годится, — ухмыльнулся Локи.

— Копируешь ДЖАРВИСа? Двое на одного? Так нечестно!

— Не увиливай.

Локи шутливо потянул Тони за ухо, тот рассмеялся, прижимая голову к плечу и валясь на Локи. Повозившись, устроился на диване, угнездив затылок на раскрытой книге.

— Если так подумать, никакого благородства, ты прав, — признал Тони. — Конечно, там нужно исторические реалии учитывать, богатства-то были отобраны, и Робин Гуд, так сказать, назад их отбирал. Это справедливо.

— Справедливо было бы отобрать только то и у тех, кто отбирал. И раздать обратно тем, кто это заработал своим трудом, а не просто всем подряд, — сказал Локи, извлекая книгу из-под головы Тони и подкладывая вместо неё свою руку.

— Говоришь как республиканец… Но звучит же, «благородный разбойник»!

— Да, — улыбнулся Локи. — Я заметил, вы вообще склонны романтизировать злодеев.

— Есть такое дело, — согласился Тони. — Но Робин Гуд не злодей!

— Поговорим о злодеях?

— В другой раз, — пробормотал Тони, хватая его за ворот и притягивая к себе.


End file.
